


Holding

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Running.<br/>Starsky and Sharman in the shower after she tried to kill herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding

HOLDING

 

A slick body. Due to the water.

She’s warm. She’s rich. She’s full. It feels good. 

Her tiny love handles tempt me.

The shower, water is running down on us. Like rain, wet.

She smells good. 

But I’m holding a woman. Damn-it. Sharman Crane.

My mind is drifting back.

The shower at the precinct. So different. Water, refreshing.

Me and thee together Partner.

Water drenched us.

Me and the tall blond genius,

Water dripping down. 

Over his nipples.

Downwards to….

Gosh, it tingles my curly head.

Drops down on Sharman’s head.

Sharman. No blond. No charm. 

I want Hutch.


End file.
